


"hiking"

by supremely sin-tastic (I_Am_Not_A_Robot)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: ...for the most part, Consensual Underage Sex, Field Trip, First Time, Gentle Sex, Hebephilia, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, No Plot/Plotless, No beta we die like mne, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Pederasty, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Statutory Rape, Teacher-Student Relationship, This is still kind dark-- because i literally can't write anything without making it sinister, but it isn't non-con so at least there's that, can i propose a new tag called "shameful smut"?? i think it would be more appropriate, how safe is a 7th grader's judgement really?, well i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_A_Robot/pseuds/supremely%20sin-tastic
Summary: A teacher pulls a student aside during a hiking trip. Because, y'know, that's completely normal...





	"hiking"

**Author's Note:**

> not extremely pleased with this or the fact that i wrote it, but at least it's better than some of the other things i've written, right??  
.... i probably need help

It's common knowledge that if a good student (with a high GPA) completed all their optional assigned service hours before the end of each year, they could go on a school-wide trip to the beach. Today the entire 50-person group of self-chosen elite were going on a hike. 

They were out there, walking and tripping up the root-infested paths a few miles inland. The buses had driven them towards the forest for the day. Of course, many complained about losing any proximity to the beach, but it's not like they had a choice. And besides, they'd get plenty more beach time later that evening. 

Mr. Marek Hill, STEM teacher for 7th and 8th graders, had volunteered to work as a chaperone. He was positioned at the back of the hiking group, watching to make sure no kids straggled behind. 

Too bad he was about to completely disregard that job. 

He waited until the group had come across a river and was taking a break to make his move. His target sat on a sunbaked rock at the edge of the river, staring down into the water. A 7th grader in his class, and a very charming one at that. “Hey,” Marek greeted, sitting down next to him, making sure to give just enough space that onlookers wouldn’t be suspicious. 

The student turned to him, curiosity written all over his expression. “Hi, Mr. Hill.”

“I was wondering…” Marek leaned in closer, hushing his voice, “If you wanted to get away from everyone else, just for a bit. Go do something… special.” 

It wasn’t the first time he’d asked that, oh no. But he’d never taken it as far as he was planning to right now. 

Solen brightened up at that idea, cheeks reddening wonderfully. “Y-yeah, um… now?  _ Here?” _

“Yes, now. Hikes get a little boring, sometimes.” Marek rested his hand on Solen’s shoulder, a benign enough move to make sure that nobody got suspicious, and the underlying message beneath that touch only fell on one person alone. 

“...Sure.” Glancing around to make sure no one saw, Solen got up and hopped off the rock, walking away from the rest of the group. Marek waited a minute before following. 

The two walk silently until they’re far enough away that neither worried about a quiet chat. Dying with lust as he is, it takes almost all of Marek’s energy to restrain himself from straight up taking the kid against a tree right there, no matter the consequences. But he pushes that hot feeling down, waits until they’re in a small clearing a good distance from everybody else. 

“What were you, um, planning?”

“I think you have an idea, huh?” A delicate hold on the boy’s waist gets the point across pretty well. 

“I-I’ve never done…  _ that... _ before. I don’t even know what to  _ do _ .”

In response, Marek leans down and kisses the top of his head. “Don’t worry, it’s not gonna be bad. I’ll lead you through it.” He lets his hands roam downwards slightly, just enough friction against Solen’s sensitive nerves to make his breath hitch. 

“Alright,” he agrees, a little breathlessly. 

_ _ _ 

"Hey, it's okay, relax, I got you."

Marek can hear the other hikers distantly, if he listens attentively enough. But he'd rather there be more distance between him and the others, what with the business he's currently preoccupied with. Such as the fact that Solen’s face had contorted with pain as he eased himself gingerly onto Marek's arousal. 

Placing one hand on the boy's waist, Marek guides him further down, hissing in satisfaction at the tight warmth inside. "Come on... Ahh...There we go..."

Solen looks remarkably grateful that it's finally all the way in. But he's still tearing up. 

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" Marek runs his other hand through the 7th grader's soft hair, smiling warmly. "Sorry honey, I know it hurts, but it's gonna get better."

Wincing slightly, Solen manages a thin smile in return. 

A wind rustles the green leaves around them, and Marek jerks his hips upwards just a bit. Slow, gentle thrusts, he has to remind himself. Solen's just a kid. Be slow, be gentle, guide him through it. 

A bird flies ahead, chirping. Solen looks up, and grins. It's so nice being out here. The sunlight dripping through the canopy bathes the world in saturated light, and the redwoods look positively magical. 

Marek can agree; he loves the forest, which is one of the reasons why he also loves the school's annual three day beach vacation. With the calm sounds of nature around them, the sin he's currently enacting almost seems natural, or dreamlike. And dreams aren't necessarily immoral, right? 

He couldn’t have dreamed of a better dream, honestly. Marek knows this can't be Heaven, because Heaven wouldn't condone taking advantage of a young and impressionable kid, but the way he feels right now is nothing short of otherworldly. It feels like the sun has dipped down and seeped through his skin, warming every inch of his being, lighting his nerves on fire and making everything around him so damn beautiful. 

And Solen, gosh, he looks like an angel. The more this goes on, the more he's starting to enjoy it. 

With one particular thrust, Solen gasps, cheeks flushing, and closes his eyes in what is no doubt a wave of intoxicating pleasure. His head lolls back just the tiniest bit, and he's started to move his own hips too, grinding down onto his teacher's hips. Sounds fall from his parted lips, sounds that make Marek even more achingly hard. 

Marek lets out a pleasured hiss again, panting and barely holding in outright moans. "Easy there," he laughs. "Don't want the whole forest to h-hear..."

Opening his eyes a crack, Solen looks down at his teacher through a blissful haze, the corners of his lips pulling into a lazy smile. "So what?" he asks. 

"I'll get fired," Marek deadpans in response, leaning forward to capture his student's lips in a gentle kiss. "You're worth getting fired over, but still."

He continues further, his mouth never leaving the boy's body, kissing and mouthing at all his erogenous zones-- the area around the neck seems to get the most reactions-- thos soft little pants, a hushed moan, a pleased smile. 

"Um, Mr. Hill, I- I think I'm gonna..."

"Go ahead, Solen," Marek prompts, waiting in eager anticipation for that one beautiful moment. He likes to think that the climax is when a person is most vulnerable. And Marek really gets a power trip from being the one to drive a child to that edge. 

Refusing to meet his teacher's eyes, Solen mumbles something. 

Marek slows his pace even more, absentmindedly rubbing the little crease of warm skin right between the kid's thigh and hips. "What was that?"

"I, uh… Please. Touch me." Solen whispers, painfully embarrassed. "Please, I need-" 

"Oh, I see," Marek grins. "Sure thing." He jerks the boy off, loving each sweet sound his caresses bring, loving how Solen closes his eyes again to focus on nothing but Marek's soft touches. 

He comes easily, a very audible groan escaping him, shoulders dropping as he lets the pleasure wash over, relaxing all the muscles in his body in the wakes of the orgasm. 

He still looks embarrassed once he opens his eyes again, eyeing the mess he made on his teacher's chest. "Sorry," he apologizes, shame twisting his previously content features. 

"Oh, it's fine," Marek assures. And it really is. There's nothing better than witnessing a young boy lose himself and completely unravel during his first time. So what if the teacher gets a little dirty in the process? It's nothing but a token of the wondrous thing that happened right on top of him. 

With no warning, Marek readjusts his position, pushing Solen to the floor. He still hasn't come yet, and he'll be damned if he doesn't. He didn't spend the last three months slowly getting this boy to warm up and open up to him for nothing, after all. There's a reason he tried so hard and managed to coax the kid into the position they're currently in. 

"Sorry about this, I just..." Marek doesn't finish his sentence, instead choosing to explain through his actions. Which were to finally stop holding back. 

By the time he comes, deep inside the boy, Solen's back is a little bloody and bruised from the sticks and rocks on the forest floor. He doesn't seem to mind, however, although it's obvious this last bit didn't feel as great as everything else did. Once his lust had worn off, all that achiness and soreness in his guts had been brought back into painful clarity.

He still smiles when Marek pulls out, looking as worn and dazed as he felt, and tells him: "God, child, you're amazing."

A comfortable silence follows, both catching their breath, breathing in each other's scents (and the impossibly fresh forest air carrying pine and distant saltwater on the breeze), and trying to rationalize the morality of what just happened. The forest is once more a peaceful backdrop, as serene as it is. 

That comfort and serenity is shattered when in the near distance, a twig snaps. "Has anyone seen Mr. Hill?" another teacher, Mrs. Bright, asks. Her voice is loud enough- no,  _ near _ enough to understand clearly. 

Marek freezes, and Solen goes pale beneath him. 

"...Oh, shit."


End file.
